Meeting A Cop
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mengaguminya. Tahu-tahu saja perasaan aneh mulai timbul dalam diriku. #NHFD8/Past/


**_An entry for NaruHina Fluffy Day Year 8_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** _: I only own the story_

.

 **WARNING :** Indonesian _setting_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meeting A Cop**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyuuga-sensei, sudah akan pulang?"

Teriakan ramah seorang teman sejawat membuatku mengalihkan kegiatan selama sejenak. Aku memandang sosok guru cantik berrambut pirang panjang di hadapanku. Bibirku tersenyum manis sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benar Yamanaka-sensei. Aku sudah akan pulang. Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka-sensei?"

"Aku menunggu jemputan kekasihku, Sensei. Hufft... baru saja dia menghubungiku dan bilang akan sedikit terlambat sampai di sini."

Aku tertawa pelan menatap bibir guru seksi itu mengerucut. Kedua alisnya bertaut menambah kesan cemberut pada wajahnya.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan meja kerjaku. Sedikit maklum dengan keadaan Yamanaka-sensei, yang mana kekasihnya adalah seorang wartawan untuk media nasional. Jadi tentu saja tidak bisa dipastikan kapan dia memiliki waktu luang.

"Ne, Hyuuga-sensei..."

"Hm?"

Aku menoleh lagi pada wanita yang memang terkenal cerewet itu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah firasat buruk saat aku melihatnya menyeringai. Pendaran matanya juga terlihat jahil saat dia mengerling.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang bersama kekasihmu itu?"

Sontak wajahku memerah, mungkin menandingi buah (atau sayur) kesukaan Sasuke-Nii kakak sepupuku. Aku menundukkan kepala demi menghindari tatapan nakal guru pirang itu. Dan mendadak pikiranku mengembara, pada kejadian saat yang telah lalu.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Yamanaka-sensei."

"Hai, Hyuuga-sensei. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru hingga keluar pagar sekolah. Kemudian berhenti dan berbalik untuk sejenak mengamati gedung sekolah tempatku mengajar. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibirku kala mata opalku menatap bangunan yang sudah menjadi tempatku mengabdi selama empat tahun terakhir. Tepatnya semenjak aku menyelesaikan studi di sebuah universitas pendidikan dan keguruan.

Aku kembali berjalan. Kepalaku memutar kenangan demi kenangan saat aku masih menjadi mahasiswa. Meski aku bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, namun tekad yang tinggi dari Tou-san untuk membuatku menjadi wanita sukses, mampu mendukung setiap langkahku. Termasuk dengan keberhasilanku untuk lulus tepat waktu dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Tidak perlu mendapat ranking tertinggi, yang penting predikat _summa cumlaude_ berhasil aku dapatkan.

Err-

Apa aku terdengar sombong?

Mungkin begitu, tetapi yang jelas bagiku itu adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Terlebih ketika tanpa melalui ujian masuk, aku bisa berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru sekolah menengah atas.

"Mau menyeberang?"

Alunan suara bariton yang menggelitik telinga membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku mendongak untuk menatap sang pemilik suara. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas iris birunya yang berpendar ceria. Begitu cerah jika disandingkan dengan langit siang ini. Pandanganku beralih pada tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Terlihat mirip kumis kucing. Aku terkikik dalam hati dengan pemikiranku ini. Lalu, rambut kuning cepaknya yang tertutup topi berlencana.

"Hei!"

Aku tergagap saat pria itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Segera aku menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang menyepuh wajah pucatku.

"Hahahaha... Apa kau tadi terpesona padaku?"

"..."

"Ah aku bercanda. Tolong jangan diambil hati. Jadi menyeberang?"

Tanpa menengadah, kuanggukkan kepalaku perlahan. Sedikit merutuki kebodohanku tadi. Bagaimana tidak, padahal hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya di tempat ini, di tepi jalan raya sekitar satu kilometer dari sekolah. Karena pria itu memang setiap hari bertugas di pos dekat sini. Selain itu, dia juga selalu membantuku menyeberangi jalan raya yang selalu ramai pada jam seperti ini.

Yang membuatku terheran adalah setiap bertemu dengannya aku selalu terpesona. Katakan itu bermula dari kekaguman, lalu merambat menjadi suatu perasaan aneh yang tak mampu kutafsirkan. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku (kuambil dari istilah Yamanaka-sensei) dan seperti ada lomba menabuh genderang masa muda di dadaku (kuambil dari istilah Lee-sensei).

Aku berjalan sedikit kewalahan, berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya yang lebar karena ukuran kakinya memang panjang. Detak nadiku semakin melaju saat tangan polisi lalu lintas itu menggenggam tanganku. Walaupun niat sebenarnya berseberangan dengan intensiku, tetap saja aku merasa canggung. Bisa kujamin wajahku sudah memerah pekat saat ini.

"Nah, sudah sampai."

"Te-terimakasih."

Ada perasaan tak rela saat pria itu melepas genggamannya. Tapi segera aku menepis pikiran itu. Sungguh konyol, batinku.

.

"Hufftt..."

Aku mendesah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sudah setengah jam aku berdiri di sini, di bawah terik matahari siang yang menyengat. Terlebih keadaan perutku yang kosong karena tidak sempat membuat bekal pagi tadi. Ah rasanya ingin menyandarkan diri di bawah pohon besar yang berdiri di dekat pos polisi. Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya, apalagi dengan polisi pirang itu berdiri tepat di depan pos. Berkali-kali aku merona karena memergoki pria itu sedang melirikku.

Err-

Ya, tepat saat aku juga mencuri-curi pandang untuk menatapnya. Yang terjadi berikutnya secepat kilat kami berdua memalingkan muka. Aku merasakan panas kembali merambati wajahku.

Ugh...

Malu sekali rasanya.

 _Nyutt_

Mendadak aku merasakan nyeri pada betis. Oh mungkin ini akibat terlalu lama berdiri dengan menggunakan sepatu berhak cukup tinggi. Aku mengumpat dalam hati, tentang keterlambatan bus kota yang selalu kunaiki setiap berangkat dan pulang kerja.

"Ugh... Kemana sih busnya? Tidak biasanya lama seperti ini." keluhku lirih sambil tanganku memijit pelan otot yang terasa nyeri.

"A-ano."

Suara yang sama dengan milik polisi pirang itu mengagetkanku.

"I-iya?"

Kulihat pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Mungkin aku salah melihat atau memang wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ma-maafkan aku terlambat memberitahumu. Sepertinya bus yang kau tunggu tidak akan datang."

"Huh?"

"Aku baru saja diberitahu temanku di Divisi Sabhara bahwa hari ini ada demo yang dilakukan oleh sopir bus. Jadi tidak ada bus beroperasi hari ini."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja kuperoleh. Ah, aku baru ingat jika tadi pagi aku menumpang motor tetangga yang kebetulan tujuannya searah dengan sekolah. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya."

Berusaha kutorehkan senyuman terbaik di bibirku meski dalam hati terasa kecut. Jika tidak dengan bus, harus dengan apa aku pulang ke kontrakan?

"Hei apa tidak sebaiknya kau minta dijemput orang rumah?"

Aku melirik pria itu. Wajahnya memerikan kecemasan, hal yang membuatku sedikit heran dan deg-degan.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di kontrakan. Keluargaku ada di luar kota."

"Ahh... Begitu..."

Kulihat pria itu tampak berpikir keras, terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya yang tercetak jelas. Dalam hati aku memuji ketampanan pria itu meski tidak dalam kondisi senang.

"A-ano, bagaimana kalau-tapi ini jika kau tidak keberatan-aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"A-apa?"

"I-itu jika kau tidak keberatan tentu saja. Daripada kau terus menunggu bus yang jelas-jelas tidak akan datang?"

Aku terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang akan kuambil. Pipiku menghangat saat membayangkan aku berada dalam jarak dekat dengan pria itu. Tanpa sadar tanganku terangkat menepuk pelan dadaku yang berdebar-debar.

"A-apa kau tidak keberatan?" cicitku.

Pria itu menyambutnya dengan sumringah kendati wajahnya bersemu merah. Membuatku merasa tenang karena ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakan efek memalukan seperti ini.

"Ta-tapi... Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggu? _Shift_ dinasku baru selesai 25 menit lagi."

Kutatap mata birunya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Entah karena alasan apa, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kesempatan semacam ini cukup langka bukan?

"Ti-tidak masalah."

"Yokatta... Kalau begitu kau duduklah di dalam pos, jika menunggu di sini kau akan kepanasan. Kan sayang jika kulit putihmu jadi gelap."

Ugh...

Berapa kali dalam sehari ini aku merona karena pria itu? Aku hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai balasan. Kemudian berjalan menuju pos polisi yang sempit itu.

.

"Maaf kau menunggu terlalu lama."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak lama kok."

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar pulang."

Setelah berpamitan pada teman yang menggantikannya, kami berjalan menghampiri motor _matic_ yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pos.

Selama perjalanan kami terlibat perbincangan ringan. Meski lebih banyak pria itu yang bersuara dan aku menanggapi seperlunya. Sempat aku tertawa dalam hati saat pria itu mengeluh tentang motornya yang memiliki jok rendah. Katanya, kakinya terlalu menekuk ketika dia berkendara sehingga mengakibatkan seluruh tubuh terasa pegal setelahnya. Ketika kutanyakan mengapa dia tidak mengganti motornya-

"Ini pemberian orangtuaku, lagipula aku belum punya cukup uang untuk membeli motor dan aku tidak suka jika harus membeli dengan cara kredit. Sedangkan untuk membeli kontan, aku harus menabung. Kau tahu sendiri bukan berapa gaji pegawai macam kita?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

Tepat sebelum-

 _Ckiitt..._

-motor itu berhenti di jalan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Sepertinya mogok. Aduh bagaimana ini?"

Kulihat pria itu turun dari motor dan menatap cemas. Sejenak berjongkok dan memeriksa motornya.

"Ya sudah kita berjalan saja sambil mencari bengkel terdekat."

Pria itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara terkejut dan senang, mungkin.

"Kau yakin? Atau kau mau membonceng temanku? Biar kuhubungi dia."

"Hei tidak perlu. Gara-gara kau mengantarku juga kan motornya mogok?"

"Tidak juga sih, motor ini memang sudah tua."

Aku terkekeh pelan dan berjalan di sampingnya yang tengah menuntun motor. Sejak bertolak dari pos polisi tadi jantungku tidak juga menurunkan laju detak. Sebenarnya hal ini cukup membuat dadaku sakit. Yah walaupun aku mengakui jika ini juga terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama kami menemukan bengkel. Sembari menunggu motornya yang sedang diperbaiki, kami duduk di bagian samping bengkel. Tenggelam dalam keramaian lalu lalang orang berkendara dan terlarut dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengannya, tetapi aku merasakan sensasi asing yang merayapi tubuhku. Seperti panas dan dingin yang seolah menyatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu."

Aku menatap mata biru pria itu kemudian beralih pada tangan kekarnya yang tersodor. Kujulurkan tanganku untuk mengenggamnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto."

Sepuh merah kembali menjalari wajahku membuatku mengalihkan pandangan. Sepertinya dia juga sedikit salah tingkah terlihat dari pergerakan tubuhnya yang gelisah.

 _Grroowwwll_

Oh _shit_!

Aku mengutuk suara yang dengan lancangnya muncul dari perutku. Kuelus perlahan rongga yang memang sudah saatnya diisi tersebut. Wajahku semakin memekat sehingga aku tidak mampu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bahkan kudengar dia sudah tertawa keras di sampingku. Aku mencebik.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tsk! Sudah tahu mengapa masih bertanya? Membuatku malu saja!" ujarku ketus.

"Hehehe... Maaf tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan? Setahuku di dekat sini ada kedai ramen yang enak."

Tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung mengiyakan ucapannya. Kami berdua berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang berjarak 100 meter ke arah selatan.

Menit demi menit kami lalui dengan menyantap makanan kuah nan panas tersebut. Aroma kaldunya begitu menggugah selera. Porsinya yang cukup banyak membuatku bersyukur. Setidaknya aku bisa melewatkan makan malam kali ini.

Ada sedikit perdebatan saat kami akan membayar. Dia yang bersikeras untuk membayar makanan kami, dan aku yang bersikukuh untuk membayar bagianku. Tetapi sepertinya aku harus mengalah.

"Anggap saja karena aku membuatmu terlambat pulang."

Ucapannya yang sempat membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku mengaguminya saat itu juga, bukan tentang fisiknya melainkan kepribadiannya.

Perjalanan kami berlanjut setelah motor itu selesai diperbaiki. Entah memang demikian atau ini hanya perasaanku saja. Rasanya perjalanan ini menjadi sedikit lebih lama daripada seharusnya. Naruto memang menurunkan laju motornya, yang aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sampai kami tiba di depan kontrakanku. Aku turun dari motor dan mengembalikan helm kepadanya. Tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bersirobok saat dia menerima helm tersebut.

Tidak ada sepatah kata. Hanya senyap memberi rona pada keadaan kami. Angin yang berhembus pelan pun terabaikan. Seakan hanya bulat permata safir itu yang berhasil menyedot atensi manik pucatku.

"Ehm... Ah Hinata, ano-"

"Hm?"

"Ba-bagaimana jika besok kita pulang bersama lagi?"

 _Deg!_

Denyut organ pompa darahku kembali berpacu cepat. Tanpa mempedulikan kerja otot yang semakin lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mengangguk samar.

"Yosh! Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Besok kutunggu di pos ya."

Senyumanku semakin mematri jelas kala kepul asap motor Naruto menyentuh wajahku. Aku mengibas-kibaskan tangan demi menghalau gas karbon yang menyesakkan. Kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kontrakan dengan perasaan bahagia menyelimuti.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Sejak hari itu, kami selalu pulang bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya dia mengantarku pulang. Tepat pada hari ke tiga puluh, Naruto menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, yang tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan perasaan bahagia membuncah.

"Hyuuga-sensei."

Aku tersentak. Rupanya terlalu lama larut dalam lamunanku. Kulirik Yamanaka-sensei yang menyeringai menggoda.

"Itu Pak Polisinya sudah menunggu di luar."

"Huh?"

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela yang menghubungkan ruang guru dengan halaman sekolah. Ternyata benar, kulihat Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pagar sekolah dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Senyumannya yang secerah mentari lagi-lagi membuat hatiku berdesir pelan. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan bergerak cepat untuk menyongsongnya.

"Yamanaka-sensei, aku duluan."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang ini _fluff_ nggak? Hehehe nanya mulu ya.**

 **Seperti biasa ya, Minna. Mohon penilaiannya di kolom _review_ atau PM.**

 **Nai berencana membuat yang dari sisi Narutonya. Tapi nggak janji hihiihi.**

 ** _Happy NaruHina Fluffy Days 8_**

 **Arigato ^^**


End file.
